


Zach and Gray - Inseparable

by Garrisgarble



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Autism, Brothers, Divorce, Extreme cuteness, Family, Mild Smut, Night Terrors, Possible Character Death, Post-Jurassic World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrisgarble/pseuds/Garrisgarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic follows Zach and Gray Mitchell as they struggle with everyday life and additional stresses like PTSD, Post - Jurassic World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

Chapter 1 – Broken

(THIS FIC TAKES PLACE AFTER THE INCIDENT ON ISLA NUBLAR)

Zach and Gray Mitchell were just grateful to be alive after what happened on the island. It was impossible not to think about it. The two of them nearly died many times. Too many times. The visions kept coming, overflowing their minds with images of the indominous. They were constantly reminded of the trauma. It was an inescapable thought, especially for children their age.

The two sat in the backseat of the vehicle that was driven by their parents. Gray was telling his parents about what had just happened on the island, describing it as if it were a screenplay for a movie. Zach wasn’t listening, as always. He had his headphones on. After what happened on the island, Zach was more anti-social than he usually was. Their mother, Karen, was sitting in the passenger seat, listening intently to the words coming from Gray’s mouth. 

“It was awesome! We jumped off a waterfall, and tased a velociraptor! Oh, and Aunt Claire shot a pteradon right in front of us!”

It was written all over her face that she was contemplating whether or not to sue In-Gen for risking the lives of thousands of people and most importantly, the lives of her two sons.

“I think the press have already got that covered,” her nearly divorced husband, Scott, announced irritated. He shot her a cold glance that looked at her as if she was an idiot. Karen and Scott fought endlessly for as long as Gray could remember. Gray, as young as he was, couldn’t recall when they weren’t at each other’s throats. It upset him. Before the events on the island, Gray believed that he had nobody, and what was worse was that his elder brother ignored him most of the time too. However, after all that had happened, and what they had been through together, their bond was stronger than it had ever been. So strong, in fact, that for the next few weeks, it was very rare that they left each other’s side.

Gray was diagnosed with posttraumatic stress disorder and suffered excessive night terrors. Every loud noise he heard, his mind processed as a dinosaur coming to tear him limb from limb. The once ‘A’ grade student hadn’t gone to school in a few weeks and was only eating one meal a day, which his parents had to force down his throat so he didn’t die.

Zach was still Zach, that sexually awkward 17 year old who hated school and only ever got dressed if he absolutely needed to. Except now Zach looked after Gray because he couldn’t bear the thought of his fragile little brother going through all this shit alone. They spent most of their time together, talking, watching TV, and playing video games. Gray was so lucky to have Zach and vice versa. 

One night Zach stayed up with Gray, trying to distress him after he awoke from another nightmare about Isla Nublar. 

“What happened in your nightmare Gray?” Zach asked in an almost motherly tone.

“We were back on the island and Aunt Claire got squished by the T-Rex. Zach, I don’t like T-Rex’ anymore.” Gray proclaimed with tears welling up in his already bloodshot eyes.

“It’s okay now Gray, Aunt Claire is still alive and you’re here with me. I’ll always be here for you Gray.”

With a soft “thank you” Gray calmed down and slowly drifted back to sleep.

“It’s such a shame.” He thought to himself whilst looking around his little brothers room, which was once filled with figurines, comics, and posters. But was now empty, the shelves only gathering dust, he didn’t even use his once favourite dinosaur bed sheets or pyjamas anymore. It was there and then, sitting and hugging his brother at 2am, that he realised how broken their lives had become.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach has a date with Kelly but he hasn't seen her since the accident and doesn't feel the same way about her.

Chapter 2 – The Date

Suddenly Zach’s head hit the ground waking him up and giving him a violent headache in the process.

“Shit! what the hell just happened?” Zach mumbled in a less than audible voice.

He opened his eyes and immediately recognised the disgusted face of his 12-year-old brother above him, realising he had just been pushed off the bed.

“Ew Zach, you drooled on me in your sleep again!”

“Sorry, but just remember you did the same thing to me in the car on the way to Grandma’s that time,” said Zach giving Gray a cheeky smirk.

Gray beat Zach to the shower, as usual. Zach sat down to eat some nutrigrain and watch TV because he knew his brother took a lifetime in the shower. After about an hour Zach knocked on the bathroom door,

“Gray? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for an hour now. Please try and save some hot water for me today, you know I have a date tonight.”

To no surprise at all, Gray opened the door and emerged from the bathroom completely naked.

“Gray you need to stop doing this, you’re not a toddler anymore, you’re nearly 13 for gods sake. Next time bring a pair of boxers in there with you!”

The only response Zach was left with was a shrug as Gray casually walked into his bedroom.

After his shower, Zach walked out to find Gray sitting in the living room eating some toast.

“Nice to see you eating something for a change. You were getting thin enough to snap in half.” Zach said jokingly.

“Who are you going on a date with anyway?” Asked Gray, immediately disregarding Zach’s comment.

“Kelly, you know… the blond one?”

“I thought you broke up with her.”

“No… different Kelly dude,” said Zach with an exasperated sigh.

“Why don’t you just wait until you find someone you actually love and then ask them out?” Gray stated rolling his eyes at Zach.

“I can’t believe I’m letting my younger brother talk to me about relationships. That kid’s probably never talked to a girl in his life. But maybe he’s right.” Zach thought returning the same shrug Gray had given to him earlier. Zach hadn’t craved physical or mental attention from anyone since he got back, not even from Kelly. He just wanted to be alone and out of the way.

As Gray got up to wash his plate he heard a loud rumbling come from outside and immediately dropped the dish freezing in fear, hyperventilating as thoughts of the island came flooding back into his head. Zach ran to reassure Gray that is was just the garbage truck picking up the bins. He helped clean up the mess and then told Gray that he would have to spend a few hours alone tonight and to not leave the house.

“Zach, I haven’t been alone since what happened on the island.”

“You’ll be fine, just stay in your room and don’t answer the door to anyone.” Zach exclaimed, anxious about leaving his brother alone.

Zach left the house at around 5:30 making sure Gray had something to eat.

Zach hadn’t seen his girlfriend since he had returned from the island; this date was a big deal for him. Kelly immediately bear hugged Zach from behind when she saw him. He tried his hardest to appease her but it’d been so long since he last encountered social interaction outside of his home, which made things very awkward between the two of them. A few hours had passed and while they were lying on the beach stargazing, the awkward tension still between them. Kelly went in for a kiss. Zach freaked out and immediately pulled away.

“What’s happening Zach?” Asked Kelly staring intently into his eyes.

“Nothing, I mean… something. Look, it’s not you, its me.” Zach was cut off.

“What the hell are you trying to say Zachary Mitchell? After all we’ve been through together you’re just going to discard me like a piece of trash, like I was nothing to you?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… after what happened on the island I can’t see myself settling down anytime soon,” said Zach staring down at his feet.

“I don’t care what happened on that god damned island Zach! You’re back now and if you can’t accept that then we’re done. Don’t come crying back to me when you need someone to keep you company,” she said turning her back on him, leaving him alone on the cold, windy beach.

It was around 10:00 when Zach returned home; trying to hide the fact that he cried the whole way back. His parents were meant to be home at 8:00. 

“Where the hell are they?” He thought whilst walking down the hallway to check on his brother. He knocked on the door receiving a high-pitched scream as a response. He immediately barged into the room, finding Gray curled up underneath his quilt crying uncontrollably. His older brother immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“How long have you been like this mate?” Questioned Zach, feeling guilty for leaving his baby brother home alone for 5 hours.

“Since it got dark.” Stuttered Gray, wiping his tears on Zach’s sleeve.

“Would you like me to sleep in here again tonight?” 

Gray gave a small nod trying to hide his embarrassment. The two then fell asleep, Zach comforting Gray just as he did the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was published earlier than anticipated....only because chapter 1 was really short. This chapter is still pretty short but it's longer than the first. I'm writing chapter 3 now so it will be about a week until its out. My chapters are pretty short so there will be a lot of them... i'm anticipating around 30+ and they will be published every Sunday. Thanks for your time yo, leave a comment if you spotted any mistakes or want to suggest an idea... it would be much appreciated. THANKS BAES!


	3. Neglected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray has finally had enough of everybody neglecting him and has a bit of a breakdown.

Chapter 3 – Neglected 

It was a stormy Sunday night and about a week had gone by since Zach’s falling out with Kelly. Gray was hyped for family night. Usually on a Sunday night the family would eat dinner together followed by a few movies to finish off the weekend. After what had happened the previous day, Zach came out of his room only to eat in complete silence. He hadn’t spoken to anyone, not even Gray. 

After having his mothers ‘home made’ Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner, Gray sat down on the couch ready to finish off the night watching some movies. His smile was soon wiped off his face as he watched his parents fight about everything including the movies they were going to watch. 

“We’ve watched that one already! Let’s watch this one tonight.”

“Jesus Scott we can’t watch that, you know it has way too much violence. That’s always been your problem, you never think about our kids!” Karen exclaimed gesturing Gray.

“Are you kidding me right now? He’s nearly 13 he can handle himself!” 

“Seriously?”

Before Karen could continue Gray’s crying cut her off.

“Can you guys just shut up for one night? This is meant to be family night not family feud. We used to be happy and look at us now!”

“Gray honey…” She was once again cut off. Gray stood up to confront his parents.

“Save it! Zach has barely left his room in a week, you two are either at work or constantly screaming at each other, which leaves me all alone! Face it we’re not a family anymore. But I guess you know that considering you’re getting weekly emails from divorce lawyers. Seriously, stop trying to cover it up, I’ve had enough of your bullshit!” Gray ran out of the house so upset that he was almost unable to walk properly. 

Zach ran out to see his parents standing thunderstruck in the living room, ashen faced at the thought of their youngest son knowing about their divorce. Zach was confused at first but after seeing the open door he knew exactly what had happened. Gray had been whingeing to him about their parents the entire week but he had just ignored him. 

“Poor kid probably couldn’t handle their shit anymore.” Zach thought to himself feeling terrible for neglecting his little brother when he needed his support the most. 

Zach grabbed a coat and ran out into the rain looking for Gray. He hadn’t gone far when he heard the sound of his brother whimpering on the sidewalk. Gray turned to Zach, his wet hair drooping over his bright red face.

“Zach?”

“Jesus, Gray you must be freezing!” Zach said covering Gray with the coat he had brought from home.

“I got lost.” The boy mumbled into his legs, which were hugged tightly to his chest.

Zach sat down next to him pulling him into a hug.

“Oh buddy, what were you thinking?”

“I’m really sorry Zach but I couldn’t stay in that house with them any longer.” 

“It’s alright mate but next time why don’t you come and see me before you run off into a storm.” 

“I’ve been trying to talk to you but you just brush me off like I don’t matter. I’m sorry about what happened between you and Kelly, I really am, but I need you Zach, I feel safe with you.” 

Thunder pierced through the sky with a terrifying roar causing Gray to stiffen in fear at the thought of what would come next. Zach held him closer, holding his head to his chest.

“It’s okay, it’s just a bit of thunder. Gray I’ve saved your life before, I’m not going to let anything come even remotely close to hurting you again okay?” Zach said giving his brother a reassuring smile.

“Zach?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we go home now?”

“Of course we can. Hey, we got this. Don’t worry about what’s happening with Mom and Dad, you have me and I promise I won’t neglect you anymore. Isolating myself from you was stupid, we need each other.” Zach announced taking Gray’s hand and helping him to his feet.

“Promise?” Said the younger brother looking intently into Zach’s eyes.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 might be up a bit later than expected due to me having to re-write the chapter. The story was moving too fast so i'm just slowing it down a but... the next few chapters are going to be like the calm before the storm FYI. Thanks yo!


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Zach return home to find Karen being overdramatic as usual, their father has gone "Shopping" but we all know that's a blatant lie, and Gray has a bit of a twelvie whinge to Zach about separation and divorce.

Chapter 4 – Acceptance 

They were still trudging through the rain when their father’s black SUV raced passed them, screeching and skidding on the wet bitumen road. 

“Was that Dads car? Where’s he going Zach?”

“He’s probably just gone to the shops or something, don’t worry about it.”

“No Zach, he’s angry. Nobody drives to the shops that aggressively.”

“Look Gray, it’ll all be okay. Let’s just get home and get dry alright?”

“Alright.” 

It was about 9:00pm when they walked through the already open door, water dripping off of them onto the starch white tiles below. Their Mother’s voice came bellowing down the hallway.

“What the hell were you thinking you idiot? Don’t you ever run off like that again! What if something had have happened to you?”

Gray instantly burst into tears, he was used to his Mother yelling, just not at him. Karen immediately felt guilty for abusing her son and pulled him into a hug ignoring the fact that the boy was drenched head to toe in water. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice Gray, I wasn’t thinking straight. Are you alright? Why did you run off like that?”

“I couldn’t listen to it anymore. Why are you always fighting with Dad, Mum?”

Karen hesitated to answer the sobbing boy, who was still attached firmly to her waist. 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now sweetie, your Father and I will be fine, I’m sure of it.” She said in a less than convincing voice, trying to reassure herself more than Gray. 

After Gray broke the hug Karen sat back down on the lounge chair where she’d been sitting since they’d left the house. Zach grabbed Gray’s hand and took him to the bathroom, telling him to have a shower and get dressed into his pyjamas. 

“I’ll come back later to check on you okay?”

Gray gave a nod, still confused over what had just happened. Zach returned to the living room to ask about his Father’s absence.

“Where did Dad go? He passed us when we were walking home and he didn’t seem too happy.”

“He’s just gone late night shopping. You know how he is, bloody man hoards everything he gets his hands on.” Her eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but deliberately avoiding Zach’s eyes.

Zach saw straight through the lie but decided to go along with his Mother’s pathetic excuse for a story. 

“Okay, well if you’re sure.” There was an awkward moment of silence before Zach decided to leave the room.

As he walked down the hallway he could see his brother’s depressed looking face through the open door. Zach entered his brother’s room and sat down on the bed next to him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He said in a playful tone ruffling Gray’s hair.

“Zach, can we please have a talk?” Gray said with his face still half embedded in a pillow.

Zach stood up, closed the door, and turned to face his little brother, who was now sitting up on his bed.

“What do you want to talk about? Did you have another nightmare?” Zach positioned himself beside Gray looking down at him intently.

Gray shook his head and looked at Zach with glistening eyes.

“If Mum and Dad get divorced,” he begins, his voice sounding small, “will one of us be with Mum and the other with Dad?” He trembles. Zach could hear the concern in his tone of voice.

He rolled his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.

“We’ve been through this before Gray. Look, you haven’t been around long enough; they’re always like that. Why are you so caught up on this?”

“Because they are getting a divorce. They get mail from two different lawyers.” Gray whimpered wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Buddy, that doesn’t mean anything.” Zach placed his hand on Gray’s shoulder.

“I Googled it. They’re divorce lawyers.” 

At this point Zach had given up on trying to outsmart his little brother. After all, Gray’s autism was more of an advantage than anything. That kid can remember the exact amount of time, to the second I might add, it takes to drive to school every morning. So if he says he’s right, he’s god damn right. Zach returned from his tangent of thought and reassured Gray, who was now lying on his lap still in tears. 

“Well, I’m sure it’ll all be okay. Even if they did get divorced, which they probably won’t, I won’t let them separate us okay?” Zach felt horrid for making a promise he couldn’t keep however he knew that Gray was his top priority now and he wasn’t about to let their parents problems get in the way.

Gray let out a small grin and hugged his brother. 

“Zach?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s nearly the end of summer holidays and I don’t want to go back to school.”

“Are you kidding? Bro, we have a whole weekend of fun to have and we’re not gonna let a second of it go to waste. Also, you’re birthday is coming up pretty soon. You won’t be an annoying twelvie anymore.” Zach began to tickle Gray.

The two of them stayed up planning their ‘brothers only’ weekend until their mother told them to go to bed. All the excitement for the weekend must’ve been exhausting as both of them immediately fell asleep the second they lay down and slept through the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I have mentioned Gray's autism and I hope to show it off a bit more in the actual storyline rather than just in Zach's thought process. If you have any questions, queries, suggestions, or corrections - please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks guiz. Bai


	5. The Weekend Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a whole chapter of banter between Zach and Gray. I love this chapter. I hope you do as well.

Chapter 5 – The Weekend Begins

The next morning Karen woke Gray at 7am because she knew he liked to make the most of the weekend and in Gray’s opinion sleep was a waste of time. Once he was fully awake he rushed into his brother’s room and began to shake him. Zach stirred and at last woke up to see Gray standing over him, his eyes widened with excitement.

“Come on Zach. Mum made pancakes for breakfast and she said she’ll take us to the shopping centre later!” Gray said in a high-pitched tone, barely able to contain his excitement for the day ahead. Zach groaned and rubbed his eyes as if he was trying to wipe away the tiredness. If it were up to him he would’ve stayed in bed until midday but today was all about Gray and he wasn’t going to let anything spoil it for him. When Zach was fully awake he stumbled about his bedroom trying to find some clean clothes to wear. Gray was still sat on the bed rushing him, which was definitely not helping. Eventually his older brother found a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Zach didn’t have the nicest taste in men’s fashion; he was always wearing something lazy or casual looking, which I suppose is still better than Gray’s regular beige shorts, patterned shirt, and dork-pouch. 

As soon as both of them were dressed and ready their mother called from the kitchen.

“Boys breakfast is ready.”

Karen was expecting to hear a reply from upstairs but instead turned around to see her two sons already hoeing into the freshly made pile of pancakes sitting on the bench.

“Hungry are we boys? Well eat as much as you can we’ve got a big day ahead. I’m going for a shower; we’ll leave for the mall at about 10. There’s more syrup in the fridge if you need it.” Karen planted a kiss on the back of each of the boy’s heads and left the kitchen.

“Why’s she so cheery today?” Gray asked with his mouth jam-packed with cream and syrup.

“No idea. But it’s good. A nice change.” Zach replied.

“Is this her way of apologising for what happened last night? Does she feel guilty for what Gray did?” Zach questioned in his mind but his thoughts were soon dismissed after being interrupted by Gray’s babbling about newton’s laws of motion or something. 

“Did you know that Newton was extremely talented when it came to areas such as physics and mathematics, so talented in fact that he devised his first theories of gravitation in 1666 when he was only 23 years old!”

Gray was so passionate about science and math. It was actually quite worrying. Any normal kid would hate those subjects; even mentioning the word ‘physics’ made Zach cringe, but Gray wasn’t a normal kid, he’s never forgotten a single fact he’s learned… and he doesn’t let us forget them either. The amount of times Gray has cock-blocked Zach just by standing near him with his trivia mouth is unbelievable, embarrassing even. Zach was actually quite envious of his brother’s gift. But I guess looks were always more his thing. 

Once the two had finished their breakfast Gray went upstairs to brush his teeth. Because apparently “Brushing your teeth before breakfast would be illogical.” Then again he does have a point. Why would you brush your teeth before breakfast?

A few hours passed and now it was 10 o’clock. They were about to leave when Karen realised Scott had taken the family car and still hadn’t returned.

“Just my luck.” Karen mumbled in a frustrated voice.

“It’s okay Mum. I’ll just take Gray on the moped. We’ll make sure we’re back before dinner.” Zach knew Gray loved riding with him and it was the only way they were going to make it to the mall anyway.

“Alright, here’s some money” she handed Zach a crushed fifty-dollar note from the bottom of her purse. “I’m not expecting any change so do what you want with it. Just make sure you buy yourselves some lunch alright and please Zach” she leant in closer to whisper in his ear, “make sure Gray eats something. I’m worried about him.” 

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of him.” Zach reassured his mother placing his hand on her shoulder. “Bye Mum.”

“Goodbye. Be safe.” She said to the two of them.

Gray wrapped himself around his Mother. 

“Stop worrying Mum. Zach will look after me.”

Zach mounted the moped and helped Gray up to the higher seat positioned behind him.

“Ready to go?” Zach said followed by a keen nod from his brother. “Alright put your helmet on and hold on to me tight. You know the rules, don’t let go until we get there okay?” Gray once again nodded. “Sweet. Let’s get this show on the road.”


	6. Mall Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Gray spend some time at the mall before having to go back to school. They have the cutest time. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I promise they will be back to the normal length soon.

Chapter 6 – Mall Adventure

It was a 15-minute drive to the mall, which would usually bore Gray to death. But he absolutely adored riding with Zach. The freedom and danger of riding on a motorbike gave him an adrenaline rush that made him feel ecstatic. 

It was the final weekend of the summer holidays so the mall was packed. With the help of Gray’s keen eyes and annoying back seat driving they managed to find a park moderately close to an entrance. Zach jumped off the bike removing his helmet and placing it on the right handlebar before reaching up to help Gray off the vehicle. Gray refused the help and instead jumped off the bike, high fiving Zach on the way down. Gray removed his helmet and placed it on the left handlebar then eagerly ran across the road.

“Jeez Gray slow down! This is a car park remember?” Shouted Zach trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

“Come on Zach lets go! Lets go!” Gray yelled, his voice cracking like it usually does when he gets overexcited. 

Zach crossed the road and grabbed his brother’s hand.

“We have all day there’s no need to rush. It isn’t a race…” There was a pause. “But if it was I bet I’d win.” Zach shot a cheeky grin at Gray and ran ahead of him, their hands still joined at the wrists.

They entered the mall through one of the main doors, which lead them straight into the middle of the shopping centre. Gray’s eyes widened as they darted around the room contemplating where he should go first. Zach placed his hand on Gray’s shoulder and turned to face him, handing him the fifty-dollar note Karen had given them earlier. 

“Hey, Mum gave this to us so we could buy lunch. But I’m quite happy to pay for food myself so you can use this for whatever you want okay? Don’t lose it.” Gray’s face lit up as he gave Zach the biggest smile imaginable. 

Gray knew he was lucky to have Zach. But Zach had never been this nice towards him before. He went to hug his older brother but he was pushed away.

“You can’t hug me in public wearing those clothes. That would be embarrassing. Come on, let’s find you some cooler clothes.” 

Zach took Gray to the closest mens apparel store he could find and began to search for some suitable clothes for his little brother. Gray was following closely behind while Zach was talking to himself. Well, he was talking to Gray but Gray wasn’t really listening half the time.

“You wanted to know how to get a girlfriend little bro? Well, the number one priority is good dress sense. Let’s find you something spiffy and nice to look at but comfortable and casual at the same time.” 

Gray stopped to think about what Zach had said. He hadn’t really bothered with girls. He was at the age where all of his friends were getting into relationships, but he cared more about exams and grades rather than getting a girlfriend. 

“Here, try these on. I think it’ll suit you nicely.” Zach handed Gray a pair of dark skinny jeans, a light blue undershirt, and a patterned button shirt. 

Gray put the clothes on as quickly as he could and showed his brother. Zach laughed and unbuttoned the patterned top.

“The button shirt goes over the top of the blue shirt Gray. It’s just for looks, you don’t actually have to button it up.”

“So do I look cool enough for you now?” Gray asked in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

“You look fantastic! Now you can finally throw out some of those old rags you insist on wearing. You can keep the converse though. They’re pretty much the only cool things you own.” Zach payed for the clothes and the two of them left the store.

“Okay, you’re the boss. Where to next?” Zach looked down at Gray feeling proud of what he had achieved.  
The next few hours of the day were spent visiting various chain stores and messing around in the arcade. Zach made bet with Gray that whoever could rack up the most points in the arcade would get to choose what they would do next. Zach however, being the fantastic big brother he is, let Gray win. 

“Look at that, you beat me again you little scamp.” Zach exclaimed with a sarcastic voice and a cheeky grin on his face.

“Okay, where should we venture to next little bro?” He questioned, still looking down at Gray who was pointing towards the glowing sign that read, “Mall Cinema”. 

“Considering I haven’t spent my money on anything, do you think we could go see a movie Zach?” Gray’s eyes met Zach’s eager to see what response he would get.

“We absolutely can go see a movie and guess what! If you beat me there I’ll even let you choose what movie. Sound like a deal?” Gray was already sprinting towards the cinema before Zach had even finished his sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by 'We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This' (thatrandombrony) and may start off similar (BUT NOT THE SAME) the two fictions will become VERY separate from chapter 2 onwards. This is just the first chapter of many to come. Don't worry chapter 2 is longer. XD Toodle Pip


End file.
